Theories
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Maura's a bit down in the dumps when she realizes she has a tendency for dating criminals.


_A/N: This is a somewhat AUish oneshot based off the ending of 3.10_

* * *

"Oh, come on, Maura, you're being ridiculous," Jane laughs at Maura's dismal revelation, though her brow quickly creases back to a frown. They're much too good at this – laughing off these life threatening situations as if they were routine. And perhaps there are – the painstaking reality of their jobs has never guaranteed safety, and Jane knows that not just anyone can stand to deal with the gruesome reality of death and murder on a day to day basis. Maybe it's because they can laugh over a dead body, chiding each other about their quirky habits, making quipping remarks about their rather unfortunate love lives. Or maybe its just them, Jane and Maura, rubbed callous, burying their pain and scars into invisible depths, somehow disconnected from social norms. Boy, what a psychiatric case they'd both make.

"No, it's true!" Maura protests, smiling just a little, then sniffing again. She's not quite done crying yet. She hugs a pillow to her chest, peering over at Jane before she whispers again, "It's true, Jane."

Jane's brow furrows, and her hands find Maura's thigh, rubbing it softly in a methodical, comforting manner. Jane usually rejects physical contact, shying away from that form (or any form) of affection. But with Maura, it's different. It reminds them that they're human – it reminds them to feel, because without each other, Jane's scared of what either of them might have become.

"What about Ian?" Jane suggests, leaving her hand against her leg. "He seemed like a pretty decent guy."

"Ian's a wanted fugitive for smuggling illegal supplies into Africa," Maura reminds her grimly, her eyes fixated on Jane's hand as she avoids her gaze.

"Oh, right. That detail. Well, at least he hasn't killed anyone," Jane laughs a little, though it really isn't funny. She scoots a little closer to Maura, feeling her warmth against her. "Who else? You can't just base your reasoning off two dissimilar cases – god forbid we catch the good doctor assuming." Now's the appropriate time for a chuckle. She squeezes Maura's leg, coaxing a smile from her.

"Well, there was Garrett," Maura quickly produces another candidate, and Jane immediately regrets her prior comment, because really, who can say they've dated two killers? "And Tommy, of course."

"Tommy doesn't count," Jane counters immediately. "Unless there was something between you two that I don't know about." She raises an eyebrow, demanding further information.

"Perhaps your brother is a bit of stretch," Maura admits, alleviating Jane's brief panic. "But there was certainly interest in that department – and I was even aware of his misdemeanors prior to meeting him, which perhaps further validates my theory," she sighs heavily. "Though I do believe it was his eyes and his smile that ultimately attracted me to him." A tone of relief edges her voice.

"Okay, fine so you have dated a handful of criminals," Jane reluctantly admits to Maura's theory. "But at least the relationships don't last," Jane tries her best to stay optimistic.

"Because they either end up dead or in prison," Maura mutters reproachfully. She places a hand on top of Jane's, her own brow creasing in apprehension. Though it's a light conversation, Jane can sense the heaviness that cloaks Maura.

"Well, look at what you just said about Tommy," Jane reminds her, though she can't help but to slide in a brief expression of disgust at the mention of her disappointment of a brother. "It wasn't his unlawful actions that attracted you to him – you've just had the unfortunate experience of falling for more than one guy that happens to have criminal tendencies, but it's certainly not _because _of their actions that you fall for them."

"I suppose – but it must speak for something," Maura reasons, glancing at Jane through her lashes. "I've always feared I've shown slight sociopathic tendencies, and my inability to enter into healthy relationships with normal individuals only seems to confirm that."

"Okay, first of all, just because you're a little antisocial and quirky does not make you a sociopath, okay?" Jane states firmly before she continues. "Sociopaths also have trouble expressing emotion and tend to have a lack of conscious, which you are far from – just look at you and my mother. Not everyone would have had the heart to take that crazy woman into her home. And Lydia," Jane conjures up further proof. "You sat with a that little bitch through a birthing class out of pure sympathy." Here, she earns a small smile from Maura. "You, Maura Isles, are an extraordinary human being, and you just haven't had the privilege of dating someone worthy yet."

Maura's smiling like a giddy school girl, which of course makes Jane smile ridiculously as well. "You're my best friend; you have to say those things," Maura mutters modestly.

"Oh, and since when do I bother to censor anything that comes of out my mouth?" Jane scoffs, patting Maura's leg. "I tell it as it is, and no matter how much I tease and nag you, I can confidently say that anyone would be lucky to date you."

Maura is silent for a moment, beaming in the genuineness of Jane's words. Jane's glad to see her worry melt away. She knows it must be hard to be Maura, to live inside that complex mind of hers, but Jane wouldn't change her for the world, and she wants Maura to know she shouldn't feel she has to.

"You know," Maura finally speaks, her hand inching toward Jane's again, "you have Tommy's eyes and smile."

Jane's about to wrinkle her nose, ready to produce a snarky comment at the mention of her brother again. But as she catches Maura's wry gaze, her own eyes widen, processing the comment. She's speechless, her mind spinning wildly at Maura's not-so-subtle proposal. But really, her own remarks have been quite inviting, whether they were intentional or not. Truth is, Jane's often entertained the idea of her and Maura being more than just friends, even if the thoughts are just fleeting.

"Maybe you've been seeking out the wrong side of law enforcement," Jane barks out a laugh, dropping just as heavy a hint. Perhaps they'll mask it with humor for a while, but the realization hangs pleasantly in front of them, as if they've both let out a hefty sigh of relief. Because after all, if Maura does fall for Jane, it's all the evidence she'll need to disprove her theory.


End file.
